


a mirror world is fine (but you have to be there, promise?)

by beepbedeep



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, WOW late to the party or something??, but that's fine!, life is imperfect!, this is messy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbedeep/pseuds/beepbedeep
Summary: They fall in love, that goes almost without saying, almost without trying to, as easy as breathing. (But, as they are learning, sometimes breathing is not a given.)
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	a mirror world is fine (but you have to be there, promise?)

She looks into his eyes and sees things that no one else does, sees kindness, sees compassion, all the things that went out the window when they were thrown to earth without so much as a warning. Looking at him feels like standing on solid ground, finally, after weeks of rising tension and everyone realizing they don’t really know what’s going on. He saved her life. Simple as that. She’s not sure who else would do that for her on this planet right now. There is something so univocally good about that and she wants to get lost in him. (later she will see something else, something even more tantalizing, the promise of freedom and the great unknown, he is a whole world and all Octavia wants to do is explore.)

He looks at her and sees something hard, something unbreakable, a hardness behind the mesmerizing brown of her eyes, and he wonders how many ships have been shattered against the jagged rocks hiding just underneath her skin. He wonders where she learned to hide like that. He sees pain, but also a sea of defiance and something sparking that looks almost like joy. _I’ve never met anyone like you._ That’s the thing he can’t forget. Lincoln’s lived a lot of life in his twenty years, seen more things than most people probably should (except the world isn’t like it used to be, his whole world is different than anything he’s ever read in the few books they have left over from before the Cataclysm, but also humans still seem to behave in all the same ways they always have and he can’t decide if things have changed too much or too little.) 

They fall in love, that goes almost without saying, almost without trying to, as easy as breathing. (But, as they are learning, sometimes breathing is not a given.) The world kind of implodes, and crazy shit keeps happening (Octavia’s words, not his), and yet their feelings for each other are never in doubt. They are alone, they have always been mostly alone until they aren’t anymore and neither one of them ever wants to let this go. 

Plus, they’re kinda _good for each other_. For people who have never totally fit in anywhere else, one whose existence was a crime, one who has never been very good at doing what his community expects, they fit remarkably well together. Octavia learns how to reveal the iron that has been inside her skeleton the whole time, sharpening her edges until she’s a _weapon_ , with power and _agency_ for the first time in her life. Lincoln learns how to feel safe, how to relax around another person, in a way that’s never been possible before, and really they just grow into each other until they’re a unit. 

There are a lot of ways this could end, Octavia thinks. And most of them aren’t that great. She curls into his side, he wraps around her body until they are indistinguishable shapes in the firelight, breathing in the scent of her hair, and she thinks about the infinite universes that might exist, how in many of them, they are fine. Are happy. And really, when he’s next to her, this one isn’t so bad either.


End file.
